


not quite yourself today

by iveery



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARGInnit, Alternate Universe, Gen, Tommy ARG, Tommyinnit Arg (Video Blogging RPF), if tommy wont give yall an arg plot i will, no tommy arg and arginnit are not real but hey i can hope, wait is this even a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveery/pseuds/iveery
Summary: Tom's confused about where are these people are coming from. And their cryptic comments. He's not going to complain though.or; i make a whole story for the nonexistent tommy arg & i still don't know how to tag
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. imposter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if we dont get a tommy arg ILL JUST MAKE ONE MYSELF

_"Hey Tom, theres this guy called TommyInnit and he's putting your face in his videos and he gets millions of views."_

__

That's the top comment.

He checked out the channel a few days ago and hasn't been able to do **anything**. It's all he can think about.

Because that's...that's him. That's his room, his voice, everything.

But it's also not him.

He doesn't know anyone named Tubbo. He knows Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, Philza, but he's...he's never met them. This guy **played** with them.

It makes his head hurt.

A walk might clear his head.

~~He'll be fine. He's fine.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is short ik but like. idk how else to do this.


	2. funhouse mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds Tommy's Instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was supposed to be a one shot but im having too much fun with this  
> also thanks for the support! im really glad people are liking this :]  
> depending on when tommy gives us something to work with (like the insta post) is basically when the next chapter updates

_**tommyinnitt** It is so windy and cold. I am so cold so cold. Please just like this I want to go inside _

Tom's pretty sure he's gone crazy.

He went for a walk. It helped. But he comes back and sees this.

His monitor greeted him with not just Tommy's Instagram open, but every single social media. (There are three YouTube channels. Four if you count his. ~~Tom ignores the fact that his channel is there. Maybe he had that open before.~~ )

This post terrifies him.

Because he was just there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! i got the funhouse mirror concept from thomas sanders and his series sanders sides :] i wont spoil anything but its essentially supposed to be everything you don't want to be, or in this case, everything that tommy doesn't want to be (so in this case, tom is the reflection)


	3. controlled burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's throat burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you guys are making fics bc of mine and i feel so honored  
> if you make any id love to include them in the next chapter!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479536  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459430

It's 2 am. Tom should be asleep.

It's 2 am. Tom should be asleep and Tom feels like _he can't breathe_.

His channel has uploads he never made, videos that look more Tommy than Tom. ( ~~Some of them are from _Tommy_ , not _Tom_. Is his channel hacked? How does Tommy have access? Is it someone else? Who-~~)

~~Tommy has access to his channel. Is his channel really one of Tom's?~~

Tom downs all of his water. His throat is dry. So, so, dry. ~~(When did Tom get this water bottle?)~~

Tom turns around to get more water, and something glints out of the corner of his eye.

_TommyInnit_

_TommyOutit_

**Fuck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory give me clout follow me @iveery_ on twitter  
> has anyone ever choked? bc i have and every time my throat always burns (its not very fun, 0/10 don't recommend)  
> i was going to make tom choke but in the end i thought it was too out of place so i went with a dry throat instead (fun fact i have one right now as i write this. gonna go get some water afterwards.)


End file.
